The Day The Governor Saved My Life
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. When you're out in Woodbury, you see The Governor and from that point everything goes down hill. Written from female POV.


It was just another day as I walked through Woodbury, which was my new home and I loved finally having somewhere, where I would be safe. I was walking down the street eating an apple and I saw the governor looking over at me. Since I had came here I had found him very attractive and I smiled at him, which made him smile back.

As he looked away I swallowed a piece of my apple and it instantly got stuck in my throat and I began coughing. People nearby looked at me worriedly and curious as I coughed violently and I swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of apple, but that only made it worse.

I tried to cough again, but I realised I couldn't as I couldn't breathe and I grabbed my throat with my hands. My eyes were wide and I was starting to panic as I realised I was choking. At that moment I felt someone behind me and I was getting dizzy, as the person put one fist under my rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. The person quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from my windpipe and I tried to groan in pain. I knew it was a man as the person's hands were large and stronger than mine and as he pressed himself against me, I heard his voice and it sounded like it was the governor.

The food was still stuck in my throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. I was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and my face was red, my vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in my ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around me.

My hands at my throat became lose and they dropped to my sides as I gave in to the blackness that tried to take me away from the world. I felt myself falling as I sagged in the person's grasp, and then everything was dark.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was cold as I felt coldness creeping under my skin. There was a dull pain in my chest and I could see a faint light getting further away from me, I didn't know what to do as it was though I was stuck inside a black hole. I wondered where I was as I felt something soft underneath me and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my chin and forehead, I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chin ceased, I felt something on to my face, I felt something warm but soft on my lips, I felt pressure on my nose and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure on my lips and nose for a while, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"She's still not breathing,"

"You can stop governor,"

"I'm not giving up on her,"

I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on don't do this!"

I coughed slightly as the warm sensation fell upon my lips once more and then I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side.

"Merle help me put her in the recovery position,"

I felt myself being rolled in to the recovery position and then I opened my eyes. I turned myself on to my back and I closed my eyes once more as the light made them sting. I groaned as my eyebrows knitted together. I opened my eyes slowly, every object was blurred and as I blinked the unfocused concerned faces of the governor and Merle Dixon filled my vision, which made me smile slightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just got your ass saved by the governor," Merle said.

"Thank you, I guess," I said nervously.

"Ignore him. Are you alright?" The Governor asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think so, I just need to catch my breath," I replied.

"Well let me know if you need any help with that. I'm very good at mouth to mouth," The Governor winked.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it isn't too OOC and if you didn't like it I apologise. I had a dream recently where I met the governor and I got so nervous when I was talking to him, that I started choking on my gum so it inspired me to write this and I thought I would write a fic where you could be in it with the governor. And because David Morrissey and Michael Rooker are just sex gods and they are both really hot. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
